Dare Box Unleashed!
by Solica
Summary: The Dare Box... A game that is a lot frightening than any of the death game in this world... How will the Chase react with all the weirdness of their three comrades who join this game? Will they ended up sending them to a mental hospital? OCs inside! Chapter 2 update: Just Kill Me Already!
1. Chapter 1

**Dare Box Unleashed!**

**Hello my dear readers, I understand if you confused by this new story. I can't update my Truth or Dare fanfic anymore because of this site rules. It forbid me to write interactive fanfic here. This one is not Truth or Dare, but I'm sure this will be as funny as my Truth or Dare. About my other stories... I still update them even if I'm quiet slow with it. I need to write something that is not BATTLE SCENE. I really hate that one.**

**This one has a story and the main character here is Aina. She didn't have many appearance in my story (due to my massive writer block)**

**Some OCs will also join this story and few of them will have major role here. I hope you enjoy this brand new story =3**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs...**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Dare Box Arrived!**

Morning came normally in Serdin Castle. Each Grand Chase member has awake from their sleep and started to do their own daily activity. One of them is Aina Marie Valence. The white haired demon girl was taking her peaceful morning bath while her mermaid pet, Aquarius, swimming back and forth inside the bathtub. Aina turn off the shower and join her pet inside the bathtub. The water smells like mint and it's really relaxing.

"Aina, what are you going to do today?" Aquarius asked her mistress, her head tilted cutely to the side. For normal girls,the mermaid might be really cute but it doesn't affect Aina at all.

"Same as usual" The white haired girl answered shortly.

"Eehh? Again? That's boring..."

"Then do you have any suggestion?" White, silvery eyes stared back at the small, green eyes.

Aquarius thought for a moment, searching for an idea.

Aina knows that she won't get any answer from her pet. She stood up from the bathtub and then grabs her towel to dry herself. As soon as she enters her room, she picked her frilly white dress and underwear from her cupboard and wears it. Everything went normal until she spotted a medium sized box on the top of her table.

"I don't think I ever bring that box to my room" She thought while approaching the mysterious black box. Aina found a piece of paper lying beside it and read it.

_**I realized that you've been bored all this time so I decided to give you this Dare Box~**_

_**Instructions:**_

_**1. You need three players to play this, it is required that one of the three has to be the opposite gender of the other two.**_

_**2. Pick one paper (that contains a dare) from the box in turn and the player has to reveal his/ her dare to the other two. Each dare has a certain number of points which will be awarded when accomplished.**_

_**3. When doing the dare, other player aside from the one who did the dare must see it.**_

_**4. You can't tell anyone or you can't have anyone know that you play this game. This game will be cancelled if you didn't follow this rule.**_

_**5. The player who gets 100 points first will receive a vacation for a month.**_

_**Use it for your own risk,**_

_**Someone who is always watching you.**_

"Mistress? What is that?" Aquarius floated near the dare box. Aina hesitated to tell her pet and then she saw that the paper is glowing.

_**P.S: Don't worry about your pet. You can tell her~**_

The new words make Aina facepalmed.

"How did this person knows what I was thinking?" She sighed and proceeds to tell her pet about what just happened.

* * *

"Morning" Aina greeted the whole Chase inside the Longue. Some of them reply her back and some of them only nodded in acknowledgement. She sit beside her sister, Aira to eat breakfast and eye every member that sit around the table together.

"I need two boys to play this game... who should I picked?" The white girl inspects every boy there. She didn't get along well with most of the boys in the Chase and she only talk to them mostly when she's in the middle of mission. Aina then found herself looking at the boy who sat beside Stella.

"Kaistern... He's too clingy for my own liking. I'm not sure if I get along well with him or not, he's annoying most of the time. He come to me sometimes to chat about some pointless thing or about his lover, Stella" Aina's gaze then landed to the boy next to Kaistern.

"Zeta... Hmm... I know he's a good guy but it's a bit annoying when he's too overprotective to Selena. He's also one of a few boys that come to talk to me aside from Kaistern"

Nodded in satisfaction, Aina continue to eat her breakfast. She had decided that she will recruit those two in the game.

* * *

"Selena!" Aina called out the platinum haired girl in the hallway. Zeta walked beside her too.

"Can I... borrow him?" The red haired boy blinked. He looks confused when Aina pointed her finger to him. Selena also confused by her action, this is the first time Aina come only to "borrow" her lover. She giggled slightly and pushed Zeta toward Aina.

"Of course, you can BORROW him as long as you like" Zeta sweat dropped when he heard what his lover said. He didn't really want to leave Selena alone but this is the antisocial Aina who wants to talk to him. It must be important.

"So, where do you want to talk?"

"I want to fetch Kaistern first..." Zeta shocked at her reply. The world must be doomed if Aina searched for Kaistern. He knew that the two of them didn't get along really well. When they talked with each other, the smallest damage that they created is a... broken wall? He still remember how mad the Knight Master when she saw a huge hole in the Longue.

"Yo Aina! Are you searching for me?" A boy with black hair and gray eyes grinned widely to the two of them. He was leaning on the hallway wall, probably eavesdropped the recent chat.

"Kaistern..." Aina mumbled, she certainly is not happy with his presence but she also need him for the game. She took a deep breath and walk towards the boy.

"Please come with me. Don't ask why and please don't say anything annoying to me" The female demon walked passes him, followed by the two confused boys. Kaistern tried to ask Zeta what's going on but he also didn't know what happened with Aina.

* * *

"Oh? We can come in?"

"Yes, make it quick" Aina opened her room's door, inviting the boys to come inside it. She didn't have that many decorations inside her room aside from several rabbit doll here and there. Kaistern and Zeta secretly keep this information in their brain. Next time they bought a present for Aina, they will buy something related to rabbit. It's quiet unbelievable to think someone as cold as Aina can be quiet girly too.

"Close the door and lock it. I don't want anyone hearing us" Zeta, being the last to come in, does as Aina tell. He also found out that her room key is decorated with small white rabbit accessories. Cute indeed.

The white haired girl told them to sit together on the chair, circling the table where the dare box is located. She shows them the mysterious paper that she gets so they can read it.

"I found that letter along with this box"

"A dare box? I wonder if this is true or not..." As soon as Zeta said that, the paper starts glowing again.

_**This is the truth.**_

Both of the boys stared at the paper in disbelieve and then at Aina.

"I didn't do that" Aina raise her hands, showing them that she really didn't do anything.

"Hmm... I guess we didn't have any choice but to join this game" Kaistern stood from his chair and move to sit on Aina's bed, patting Aquarius who also there watching the entire event. Aina wants to scold him for sitting on her bed but that can wait later.

"Who wants to pick it first then?" Zeta asked.

"I want to say ladies first, but I doubt Aina would want to do it first. Why don't you do it, Zeta?"

"I don't know what's inside that box, it might be something dangerous. You can reincarnated if you die because of that box, we can't" The red haired boy stated his true reason while Aina nodded in agreement.

"Geez... Kids these days..." Kaistern grumbled, he didn't want to get reincarnated again but he also didn't want to lose his friends so in the end, he did it. He put his hand inside the box slowly. Nothing unusual, it's only papers inside. The black haired boy smiled to his two friends to make sure he's fine and they sighed in relieved. Even if Aina didn't like him, it's still unpleasant to see someone else died in front of her eyes.

Kaistern picked one of the papers and pull out his hands. He saw there are words in his paper and read it.

Aina and Zeta also leaning forward so they can read the words written in Kaistern's paper.

**_Kiss anyone who called your name_**

On that day, Kaistern wished that he got reincarnated again...

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

**Did you enjoy this story? Oh, and thank you for ChaosSeeker and Omnious who lend me their OCs~**

**The next chapter will be up tomorrow! Trust me! I already make the next chapter for about 50%**

**Sorry about my grammar error and other mistakes. I'm still improving my writing.**

**Please give me your opinion about this story with reviewing or PM-ing! =3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dare Box Unleashed!**

**Phew... I managed to update this today... Thank you for waiting and thank you very much for your lovely review~ On with the story then =3**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs**

* * *

******Chapter 2: Just Kill Me Already!**

_**Kiss anyone who called your name**_

Kaistern started to process what he just read.

After living for a long time he just realized that the scariest things in this world is not dying.

It was humiliation.

He unconsciously burned the dare paper and almost leaped out of the room's window if Zeta not catch him in time. Aina use her magic to freeze the window and the door so Kaistern can't escape easily. She knew that she's not match with Kaistern's fire power but at least she still can slow him down.

"Don't think about escaping from here, accept your dare like a man"

"Alright, alright. Why you two don't pick your own dare? I'm sure you'll know what I felt right now" Kaistern went sulking in the corner of Aina's room.

Leaving the Lethal Edge sulking alone, Aina motioned Zeta to pick his dare. She felt a bit scared about what kind of dare she will pick later. It's not like she can say it out loud though...

The Beast Insider boy put his right hand inside the dreadful box. He stirs the papers inside it before he picked one, thinking that he would pick something less humiliating than Kaistern.

But he was wrong.

_**Confess to the quietest girl in the Grand Chase**_

And Zeta joins Kaistern sulking in the corner of Aina's room.

Aina shook her head at the sight. She closed her eyes and then picked one of the dare paper.

_**Show affection to your sibling**_

Sibling.

Sibling...

Aina her dare paper again.

SIBLING.

She only have one sibling and that is-

An image of long blue haired girl invaded her mind.

Aira Marie f=3cking Valence!

Aina prevent herself from shouting out loud.

After an hour, the three Grand Chase members finally recovered from their shocked state and return to their current "mission"

"I found out that I will get 5 points after finishing my dare while Zeta is 6 points. How about you Kaistern? It's written in your pap- No, scratch that. You burn your paper already"

"Oh, I will get 8 points if I finished my dare. I'm not dumb enough to burn my paper before I read it all" Zeta and Aina nodded, decided to believe their friend.

"I guess the points are bigger when you're doing more humiliating dare"

"And we must get 100 points to get our prize... This is ridiculous" The water mage sighed, she really didn't want to do her dare.

"Are you okay with your dare, Aina? I mean the last time you try to act nice to your sister it was-"

"A mess, yes I know that Kaistern. Thank you very much for reminding me about it" Aina angrily spat those words out.

"*sigh* Whatever, it's lunch time already. We have to go to the Lounge" Zeta commented to break the chat and his friends followed him to the Lounge.

* * *

The three of them sat on their own usual place (Aina beside Aira, Kaistern between Stella and Zeta) to eat their lunch together with the other Chase, slowly forgetting their dares. Everything is peaceful until "that" happened.

"Oi, Kaistern"

The said person froze on his place and he turns his head to his caller.

"Did you just call me, Ace?"

Ace rolls his eyes at his reply.

"No, I called your weapon... Of course I called you, Kai" Zeta who sat beside Kaistern sweat dropped when he witnesses the spoon that Kaistern held with his hand got snapped into half. Aina started to chuckled evilly.

"And why did you call me again?"

"Pass me the ketchup, I can't reach it from here"

'Stupid ketchup!' Kaistern cursed the innocent ketchup bottle in front of him. His image will be broken because of it and there is no doubt Stella will kill him if she saw him kissing Ace.

"Aina? Why are you laughing?" Aira suddenly asked her sister, making the white girl stopped chuckling and stare blankly at her sister. That's when she remembers her own dare.

_**Show affection to your sibling**_

'Great, I forgot about her'

She took a deep breath and then prepared for the worst to happen.

"Oh, I think Ace's sarcastic comment to Kaistern was funny. Don't you think so, A-I-R-A?" Aina smiled sweetly. No one can see the imaginary crows that started to die because of her smile.

"I-I see..."

"Ne ne, Aira~ Do you want to go somewhere with me today?~" The white haired girl looked expectantly to her sister.

"B-But-"

"You don't want to?" Aira hugged Zero (who's sitting beside her) when she saw Aina give her the "puppy eyes" look. Zeta felt pity to the blue haired girl while Kaistern... well, let's just say he's still cursing the innocent ketchup bottle.

"I-I want t-to go with you"

And the imaginary rabbit inside Aina's mind started to do a winning dance.

"Yey~ Thank you, big sis~"

Aira fainted.

"Kaistern, do you want to help me or not?" Ace demanded for his ketchup. He started to get irritated by Kaistern silent attitude.

"S-sorry..." He picked up the bottle, stood from his chair and walk towards the Blader.

"Thanks"

"Ace, I..." Kaistern kissed Ace's cheek before the boy react.

One.

Two.

Three...

This time, Stella is the one who snapped her spoon into half. Ace already run out of the Lounge, probably to clean his "wound"

Kaistern...

He's writing his last wish in a piece of paper.

_**To anyone who read it,**_

_**I'm going to be murdered by my own wife after kissing one of my male friends on the cheek so please read this carefully. I only LOVE Stella. I kissed my friend because of the stupid dare (and a bottle of ketchup) **_

_**And I also want to say 'good luck' to Aina and Zeta, my comrades in this dares box game. I hope you two didn't get killed and earn the prize. **_

_**Oh, I guess my time is up now.**_

_**Goodbye and thank you for everything,**_

_**Kaistern.**_

"Kaistern, what the hell did you just do?" Dio asked in disbelieve to him and Kaistern proceed to fix his last wish.

_**I'm going to be murdered by my own wife after kissing two of my male friend on the cheek.**_

And he kissed Dio.

"Way to go, Kaistern!" Vanilla cheered her friend while the Lethal Edge fixed his last wish again.

_**I'm going to be murdered by my own wife after kissing two of my male friend and one female friend on the cheek.**_

Stella split the table into two and releasing a dark aura from her body.

"Kaistern~ Can you explain this to me?~" Her eyes glowing and her voice filled with poison. Kaistern manage to slip his last wish to Zeta that time.

"Sorry Stella, I can't say anything about this. Please be gentle when you kill me"

"Oh, I will~"

Everyone retreated from the Lounge in time before Stella do her "Dawn of Destruction" skill. The former Lounge instantly turn into ash after that, leaving only Stella and seems-to-be- Kaistern's corpse.

Zeta took that chance to read his last wish and then pass it to Aina who destroy it after she read the paper. It was the first day and they've lost one of their comrade. How sad.

For anyone who wonders what Vanilla and Dio react...

Dio went to relieve his anger by killing a lot of monster while Vanilla didn't seem to care much about the kiss. She knows Kaistern is not serious about it.

Okay, back to the story.

Zeta glanced nervously to the quietest girl in the Chase, Mari Ming Onnete. The heterochromia girl still has that poker face look and Zeta can't help but to feel guilty when looking at her.

"Mari" The red haired boy called. Mari stare back at him, a bit confused about why the boy called her.

"I... love you... Do you want to be... my girlfriend?"

"I already have Sieghart"

"Thank you for answering"

And Zeta is killed by Sieghart's "Raging Soul Edge" and Selena "Heaven Judgment"

* * *

That night in Aina's room...

"How's today?"

"Chaos" The two boys answered in unison. Their body already healed because of their regeneration ability.

"You're lucky Aina, you don't have any lover and your dare is a lot better than us..." Aina threw a white rabbit slipper to Kaistern's head. He's invading her bed again.

"Lucky? Don't you see these scratches? Well, I already heal most of them so it's a lot better now"

"I don't think Aira can hurt you, what happened?" Zeta finally talked.

"Zero got angry because I 'accidentally' made Aira fall into a pool of mud"

"Zero follows you and Aira?"

"Yes, he's worried that I will kill Aira when he's not around"

'Of course he's worried, YOU are the one with her after all' Both boys thought the same thing.

"Anyway, I will write the points in my notebook so we can keep track to our points"

_**Aina 5 points.**_

_**Zeta 6 points.**_

_**Kaistern 8 points.**_

"It's midnight already, why don't you guys go back to your own room?"

"Stella will kill me again"

"Selena still angry with me"

Aina sweat dropped.

"Then take my sofa. I think it's wide enough for the two of you" The water mage throw a pillow to each of them and turn the light off. She's too tired to change into her night gown so she just sleeps with her white dress.

Before sleeping, the three of them silently prayed that their next dare will be less torturing than today.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

**That's it for the second chapter! Do you like it? I'm sorry if this is not funny for you...**  
**Anyway, time to reply your review =3**

**To: Gracielle Thycerosia, Perfect Maid Haruka, Mystic Zidler**

**Here's the update =3 I'll do my best to update the next chapter~**  
**To: ChaosSeeker**

**I killed him already =3**

**To: XxcrystalzxX**

**Thank you for your suggestion~ I'll do my best to improve my grammar!**

**To: Rinkushido**

**Grammar is my weakness, I admit that. I always use my feeling to answer my English test at school. Lol. I'm not a great author, I still have a lot of mistakes here and there...**  
**To: MusaBakaChan**

**Oh, you notice that I mixed past and present tense. I always troubled by those two... Thank you for pointing out my mistakes, I'll do my best to improve my grammar =3**

**Don't forget ****give me your opinion about this story with reviewing or PM-ing! =3**


End file.
